


You're My What?! [Slow Updates]

by La_Mariposa_Azul_94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mariposa_Azul_94/pseuds/La_Mariposa_Azul_94
Summary: Imagine being told by your dying mother that you are the daughter of the Tony Stark, a.k.a Iron Man. Yea, hard to believe, huh? Well, welcome to my life!!!!I OWN NOTHING! All Characters, except my own, go to their respective owners. ALL pictures also go to their respective owners.I started this fan fiction off in Quotev(where I am still continuing to post further chapters), and have sense then began posting it on Wattpad, Tumblr, and Devintart. I had been wanting to post on here shortly after I decided to spread my fan fic to other sites ^_^ I am super excited to see how well, or lack there of, my story will do on here.





	1. Ch. 1: Arriving at the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: In later installments of this fan fiction, there will be increasing mentions of rape, cancer, death, mental illness, there will also be another attempt at rape and maybe even a second attempt. There will be graphic deceptions of violence, possibly torture, and other possible triggers as well. I will try and remember to put up a warning before I post any chapters with any triggers in them. Please READ WITH CAUTION & AT YOUR OWN RISK

Isabella's POV

Imagine being told by your dying mother that you are the daughter of the Tony Stark, a.k.a Iron Man. Yea, hard to believe, huh? Well, welcome to my life! Not only did I just find out that I am the daughter of Tony Stark, I found out on the day that my mother died. She waited till she was breathing her last words to tell me, till I was a month away from my twentieth birthday. Now I am sitting in the city bus, on my way to Stark Tower from the airport to confront the man that I have been searching for my whole life.

He is not expecting me, and this only makes me even more nervous. As the bus pulls up to the tower, I slowly get off with my suitcase and stand before the horrifying tower. Gulping then taking in a big breath, I push myself to open the doors and enter. Once inside, I gap at the entrance alone. I enter the elevator and look at the floor options and then realize that I have no idea which one to go to.

Third Person POV

"Hello, miss, and where is it you are looking to go?" Isabella jumped as soon as she heard a robotic like voice speaking to her. Looking around everywhere, she felt panicked as she saw no one around her. "Uh..I am looking for..Mr. Stark. He is not expecting me, but it is important that I speak with him. She spoke in a shy and uneasy manner, but still spoke in a respectful manner as she had been taught to do by her mother.

"I will let Mr. Stark know that he has a guest." Isabella shook her head frantically, as she began to speak quickly. "No! No, please don't let him know that I am here. I don't want him to have the chance to deny me access. Please, this is important. This is twenty years in the making kind of news." She begged the mysterious voice to keep her presence a secret, and at first no one answered her.

Just as she was fearing that the strange had already left to tell on her, she finally received a reply. "Mr. Stark is located on the tenth floor in the living room which is located passed the doors right in front of the elevator. He is unaware of your presence, Miss." Sighing in relief, Isabella quickly pushed the button that would lead her to Tony with a shaking hand. "Thank you so much." "You are welcome, miss."

Sooner then she would have liked, Isabella had arrived to the tenth floor, making this the shortest elevator ride she had ever had. Stepping out, she instantly saw the door that she had been instructed to go through. She considered just barging into the room, but having been taught better then that, she simply knocked first before walking into the living room.

Once inside the room, she instantly felt her eyes grow wide with awe as she saw the huge living room. As she gabbed at the room, her eyes suddenly landed on a man with brown hair and matching eyes. She knew instantly that this was Tony Stark from all the news, and she felt herself freeze in place and her mouth go dry with her throat tightening.

He had seen her enter, and now she felt unable to speak suddenly. He was not alone in the room, there was his assistant and long term girlfriend Pepper Potts with him. She remained rooted to the floor on which she stood, as if waiting to see how Tony would react to a stranger in his tower. Not just any stranger either, a stranger with a suitcase in one hand and an official looking envelop in the other.


	2. Ch. 2: Security Breach

Tony was sitting at his bar, having yet another mini debate with Pepper. They were debating on who actually did the most work around here. Though Tony knew that if it wasn’t for Pepper, he would be a complete mess and actually forced to attend his own company meetings more then she already made him attend. 

He would also be forced to actually pay more attention at those meetings too, but he was too stubborn to admit the truth, and he just liked to mess with his long time girlfriend, and personal assistant. Just as she had made a smart ass comment at him, the door to the room opened and stopped him from giving his witty come back. Looking up instantly irritated, Tony suddenly froze as he saw a young girl, who looked to be between eighteen or twenty, standing just at the entrance of the room. 

By the time she noticed him, he was already on his feet with his arms crossed. He gave her a pointed look, as he noticed how she seemed to freeze at the sight of him. Was she some crazy fan girl who snuck by Jarvis somehow? 

“Who are you? And how did you get passed Jarvis’s security system?” Tony spoke sharply at the obviously frightened girl, before he finally noticed that she had a suitcase in one hand, and an official looking envelope in the other. “Sir, she said this was, and I quote ‘Twenty years in the making kind of news.’“ 

At his AI’s sudden response, Tony sighed and rubbed his temples in irritation. “You’re telling me that you just let this girl come up here, Jarvis? Okay, who are you? Speak up now, or I’m calling the cops kid.” Tony practically yelled at the young female, as he had obviously lost his patience.


	3. Ch. 3: You're my What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella reveals some serious information on Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cursing in this chapter

As Tony asked, practically yelled at her, demanding to know who she was, Isabella jumped at his tone and blushed with both embarrassment and instant anger. Forcing herself not to glare, Bella instead put on her famous smirk “My name is Isabella Maria..Torres..” At her last name, Isabella hesitated before saying it, her smirk instantly disappearing.

Torres was her mother's last name, so she wondered if Stark would instantly recognize it and remember her mother. However, now was not the time to dwell on her curiousity, she needed to focus on the challenge at hand. “And boy, is this going to be a challenge..”

As she thought this to herself, Isabella took note of how Tony seemed to be losing his, already low, patience. Clearing her throat, Isabella put on a mask of indifference, as she prepared to tell Tony the reason for her sudden “visit”. Looking the man that was her father straight in his eyes, Isabella began to tell him the truth of which she had only found out herself.

“To what is in the envelope I am not exactly sure myself, and I am sure you are carious as well. It was from my mom..Anyway, she only instructed me to give it to you after I told you what she only just told me a month ago." Looking down at her shoes, she braced herself for what she was about to say. Looking directly into Tony's eyes, she inhaled deeply before letting the news fly from her lips. "Mr. Stark, I have just recently been informed that you are..That you are my....Father....Mr. Stark…I am your daughter.."

After letting the words leave her lips, Bella kept her eyes on her would be father as she waited for his reaction. Tony had been expecting a number of different explanations, but what actually came out of this girl’s mouth took him by such surprise, that Tony paled instantly and had to hold himself up against the bar. Pepper, who was sitting in the stool next to where he had been, had her eyes wide and her mouth gaping at the young female in shock What she said had taken her by surprise as well, and she was not sure if she should be mad at Tony or not.

Obviously she had to have been a product of one of Tony’s younger and wilder drunken nights….Right? Pepper now faced her long time boss and boyfriend, searching his face for a change in reaction. After a few minutes of processing what he had been told, Tony finally stood up and glared down at the girl.”You’re my what?! No, no not possible! I would always check in with all the girls I was with, just to make sure I didn’t..They weren’t…No!”

At Stark’s out right denial of his possibility of being her father, Isabella instantly grew outraged and lost her short temper. “Are you calling my mother a liar?!” Tony turned to the young female who just dared to yell at him, his own temper beyond gone. “Well what else would I be saying?! You both obviously are doing this just for the money!”

Now Bella was in Tony’s face, her hands balled up into tight fists as she glared right into his eyes like he was at her. “You think this is about money?! If it was, my mother would have told you about me while she was still pregnant, or at the very least when I was still a baby or a young child! She told me you guys were friends and that you actually dated for a very brief moment, before she left because you just started to ignore her and avoid her, you idiot!” No one talked about her mother, not even as a joke. At her last comment, Tony looked at Isabella confused.

“Friends? Dated? What the hell are you talking about?!” Suddenly, Stark felt something being shoved at his chest so hard, that his air was knocked out of him painfully. “Why don’t you find out for yourself, asshole! I’m sure it’s all in the envelop! Now, I was asked by mother to stay to live here with you for a while, for her sake, but you know what I think I’m going to stay at a motel! Here’s my damn number, if you finally decide to be civil and come talk to me like an actual adult!”

Turning on her heels, Isabella quickly left the room, beyond mad and to be honest hurt. She was hurt that Tony had rejected her like he had, even though she should have expected it. Getting out of the tower, she went for the cheapest motel she could find, as she barely had any money on her. As she sat in her musty old motel room, Isabella wondered if Stark would call her to try and at least get a DNA test done. Then she wondered if she would even care, but when she felt the tears that started to fall from her eyes, she knew that she did care. “Worst birthday ever…”


	4. Ch. 4: The Letter and a Call

Back at the tower, Tony was getting yelled at by Pepper for being so cruel to Isabella. “Anthony Stark! I understand that this all came as a shock to you, but that young lady seemed like she actually believed what her mother had told her. Now, rather it’s true or not I don’t know, but I do know that you had no right to tell her that her mother was a liar.” “So what, now I am the bad guy here? Who side are you on, anyway?”

Tony asked Pepper this, obviously mad at her for being mad at him. Pepper rolled her eyes and let out a growl of anger as she stood and began to leave. “Oh come one, you’re leaving now?” “Yes Tony, I am going home! Don’t you dare call me either, not until you’ve decided to stop acting like such a child!” After he was left alone, Tony let out a slight scream of frustration.

Rubbing his temple in anger and exhaustion, Tony remembered the envelope and suddenly went to sit at his long white couch. Opening up the envelop, Tony pulled out a letter. At first he was confused, but then he realized that it must have been a letter from Isabella’s mother, so he began to read it instantly:

Dear Tony; You may not remember me, but I remember you still. I was one of your old friends before you took on your family business. Again you may not recall, but we dated before you took on the business, and then very briefly afterwards. In the time after you became CEO, you began to ignore and avoid me more and more, so I left you.  
What you didn't know, and what I did know, was that I was pregnant with our daughter, Isabella. I never once told her about you, not until a month before her nineteenth birthday. As a matter of fact, I had a plain ticket prepared for her right before I told her about you.  
So, on the day she arrives to confront you, as I have asked her to do, it should be her birthday. Please forgive me for not saying anything sooner, and please do not deny our daughter. I have asked her to try and live with you for a while.

                                                                                        ~Love Milagros Torres

P.S If you need further proof that she is your daughter, then do what you must to prove it to yourself. But you know the truth.

After reading the note, Tony felt his heart tighten at the name. As it so happened, that name did spark a memory in his head. It was locked away in the part of his brain where he kept his most painful memories at. Digging into the envelop again, he pulled out a silver locket and what looked like a very small photo album. Opening the locket first, he saw that it held a picture of a much younger him and Milagros, then on the other side it was engraved with both their initials.

Sighing, he slowly closed the locket and set it down beside him. Turning to the photo album, he slowly opened it to see a picture of Isabella. Under the picture was a brief label of her name, her last name being Torres at the time, and the date which indicated this picture was of the day that she was born. Immediately, Tony felt his heart ache and his head spin in overwhelming feelings he hadn’t felt before.

Shaking his head, he continued to flip through the album, and realized that Milagros had made an album strictly about Isabella throughout her childhood and up to her thirteenth Birthday. Under the last picture, he figured out with it’s label, that Isabella had graduated from high school at the young age of thirteen.”So she’s a genius? Damn, things are pointing more and more towards…”

Shaking his head, he went through the envelop one more time, after placing down the album, and felt one last paper inside. Pulling it out, he saw that it was Isabella’s birth certificate. As he looked through it, he suddenly frowned deeply when he saw a blank space where the father’s name should have gone. This bothered him deeply for some reason, and after rereading the letter again, he stood up with everything and went straight for his workshop/lab.

He spent the rest of the night looking through the internet for the file he had on Milagros their relationship. It was an extremely old file, one he hadn’t touched in years, but he forced to do so now. He studied the file and other things he could find about her through some data bases that he knew of, and by the time the sun started to rise he was sitting on his floor rereading the letter for the hundredth time.

It looked like she was telling the truth, but he was still uncertain. Refusing to go to sleep without settling all of this first, Tony finally stood and got out of his work shop. Going to his room, he took a quick shower and got himself ready. After making sure he had some coffee in his hands, Tony called out to Jarvis.

“Jarvis, dial that gir-Isabella up for me. I think I’m finally ready to act, “civil and like an adult”, now.” Stark sighed as he used the words that the girl had shouted at him last night, cringing at the memory of how much of an ass he had been to her. I mean he was usually an ass, but last night he was beyond that towards the young female.

“Of course sir, I am dialing her now.” AI instantly began to call Isabella, and as the sound of the ringing could be heard throughout the house, Tony suddenly remembered that the letter told him yesterday should have been Isabella’s birthday. First guilt swept through Tony, then it was changed to sudden and characteristic nervousness and awkwardness, as the young female answered her phone.

“Hello, this Isabella speaking. Who is this?” She sounded exhausted! No doubt she likely did not have a very good night sleep, Tony assumed as he went to reply. “Uh, yea, so listen..Isabella was it? This is Tony, um I had time to think over the events of last night, and I finally decided that I was calm enough to be civil and adult enough to call you up. Anyway, I was thinking, and I know this is going to piss you off, but this is necessary…”

“You want a DNA test, don’t you..” After the shock of hearing from Tony so soon and so early wore off, Isabella had regained her composure and interrupted Tony before he could finish his sentence. Sighing, Tony nodded his head, then remembered that she couldn’t see him. “Yes, I think it would be the best option right now.” At first everything was so silent on the other line, that Stark had assumed that the girl had hung up on him, but then a minute before he was going to hang up himself, her sigh could be heard.

“Fine, if you feel the need for that, then I’ll agree to get it done.But, Mr. Stark, when the DNA test comes out showing you that I am your daughter, what then?” Tony rubbed his temples as he forced himself not to get mad. “We go to breakfast, maybe shawarma, then we’ll see from there. Deal?” At the sound of Isabella trying to hold back a laugh, Tony couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his lips. “Deal”

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up at…” Quickly looking at his clock, he saw that it was barely seven. He never was up this early except for when he had his sleepless nights like last night. “I’ll pick you up at eight thirty. Be ready. Oh and where are you?” “Oh, I’ll be ready. I am at Motel Ocean Liner on 11th street.” With that, Bella hung up and left a stunned Tony. She was too confident for his taste, and he hated how much she was starting to remind him of…Well him!


	5. Ch. 5: DNA Never Lies

An hour after his call with Isabella ended, Tony was parked outside of the motel she had told him she was staying at. He frowned deeply, as he didn’t like the sate of the motel. It was very old, and obviously it had been a long time sense someone had been hired to do a good remodeling on the place.

Just as he was thinking this, his attention was taken by someone walking towards his car. Looking at the person, he saw that it was Bella, so he quickly stepped out and greeted the young female, a bit awkwardly but at least he tried to remain civil about. “Isabella.” The girl looked up at him, her eyes seemingly studying him. “Anthony.” He frowned slightly as she used his full first name, but then just nodded his head in acknowledgement..

“Get in, the sooner we get this done, the better.” Isabella frowned at Tony as he said this, but she did as she was told and climbed into his car. As he got into the car, he quickly pulled away, like he couldn’t wait to get away from the place by the looks he was giving it. They made their way to get their DNA tested in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

As they came to a stop, Isabella looked out her window in utter confusion. “Um, why are we back at your tower? Shouldn’t we be at like, I don’t know, at some kind of DNA testing facility?” She asked this as she turned to see Tony stepping out of his car. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, she quickly climbed out and followed him into the tower. “We are here because I don’t need the public finding out about any of this. Second, JARVIS is more then capable of running the DNA test for us. Quiet frankly, I trust him more then I trust the people at any DNA facility.”

As Tony said all this, he calmly stepped into the elevator and they rode all the way up to his lab in silence once again. Isabella wasn’t sure how she felt about getting tested in the tower, or if she should be mad that her father/possible father didn’t want the public to know about her possibly being his daughter. Crossing her arms, she stepped out of the elevator behind Tony and followed him into a room that looked almost like a clinic.

“Bruce is usually the one who uses this room, for whenever anyone in the tower gets sick or hurt or whatever. He’s not here right now, like everyone else at the moment, so it’s safe to use this room.” Tony said all of this while he walked over to a cabinet opened it with hurried movements. Isabella watched as he pulled out mouth swabs, four plastic bags, two tubes, and two needles. “Okay, sit on that chair, I’m just going to get a few more things and we can get this started.” Walking over to the indicated chair, Bella slowly sat down as she watched Tony’s every rushed movements.

He quickly went to a drawer and got out some alcohol wipes, and two medical band aids. Putting everything on a metal table, tony looked up at his possible daughter with serious eyes, “I am going to run three DNA tests. One from the mouth swabs, one from a strand of our hair, and one from a blood draw. This way, I get the most accurate results possible. Understand?” “Yes, I understand..”

Getting her word of understanding, Tony suddenly reached over and pulled a strand of her hair out, making the girl yelp out in pain. “Ouch! Damn it, I could have done that myself!” “Language!” Tony laughed lightly as he put her strand into a bag, then did the same for himself. “Okay, let‘s keep this train going..“

As he finished gathering their DNA, stood with all the DNA samples and went over to a few machines and began to run their DNA against each others.

“Another good thing about getting this done here, instead of it taking days or even weeks to get the results, we just have to a few minutes for our results. JARVIS run the DNA tests.” “As you wish sir, I should have the results within a few minutes.” Isabella looked up at the ceiling, still not use to the AI that was installed into the tower. “Um, a few minutes? How is that even possible?” She asked Tony this with disbelief, as she remained seated.

“You doubt my technology? I am offended!” Bella rolled her eyes as Tony gasped dramatically and acted like he was truly offended. “It’s called JARVIS, no more needs to be said.” After that, they sat in a tense silence, as they waited for the minutes to pass by and for their results to come through. Finally, the AI spoke up again. “Sir, I have finished running all of the DNA tests.” Getting to his feet, Tony went over to a printer that was pushing out the results.

“Thank you, Jar.” “You are welcome, sir.” Isabella watched Tony closely, carefully studying his reaction to whatever the paper said. “Let’s see, according to this I am….” As he suddenly trailed off, Bella could tell by his suddenly pale face what the paper read without needing to look at it. As he fell onto his char, she slowly stood and gave the shocked man one last look. “DNA never lies..”

Turning, she walked out of the room and went straight for the elevator. Forcing her tears to stay in, Isabella waited to reach the ground level while leaving a message with Jarvis. “Jarvis, let Tony know once he is out of his shock, that I’ll be at the place that sells Shawarma. If he still wants to get some, that is..” “Of course, Miss. Stark.” She looked up at the ceiling again, a mixture of feelings running through her as the AI called her by her father’s last name.

And with that, Isabella slowly stepped out of the elevator and the tower. She made her way to the restaurant, wondering if Tony would accept the truth. Or at the very least come to meet her for the last time..


End file.
